Flying Mint Bunny
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Arthur and Flying Mint Bunny are having a nice little conversation when Francis shows up.


**Author Commentary:** I had the idea for this this morning, but I wasn't going to write it. I posted it as my status for a laugh and everyone ganged up on me and told me to write it, so here I am, writing it.

**Title:** Flying Mint Bunny

**Characters:** England, Flying Mint Bunny, France

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

A little green bunny zipped around Arthur's head, who couldn't help but smile.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" he exclaimed, holding his arms out to the bunny.

The green animal immediately flew into his arms and he hugged it tightly.

"Arthur, I missed you so much~" he exclaimed, nuzzling against him.

"You stayed away too long." Arthur kissed the top of his friend's head and then petted him.

"I know. I was out looking for someone like you told me to, but then I realized... I already love someone." The bunny gave him a smile as best as he could, being a bunny and all.

Arthur blinked. "Really? Who?"

The bunny just looked at him while Arthur looked on confused. After awhile, Mint Bunny sighed. "You, ya big dummy!" he exclaimed.

Arthur looked at him, shocked. Mint Bunny's happy look slowly faded from his face. "I see... you don't love me back."

"No, I do! I-I just... never though that you would love me too."

The bunny flew out of his arms and spun around in the air, making happy noises. "Of course I love you! You're an amazing guy!" He flew up to Arthur and kissed his cheek.

"Not in public!" he stage whispered, his face quickly turning red. Even with Flying Mint Bunny, Arthur wasn't about to give up his gentlemanly appearance, and PDA was not something he was going to give in to easily.

Flying Mint Bunny let out a laugh. "Oh, Arthur. You turn red so easily. But don't worry. None of those idiots can see me anyway."

"R-right," Arthur said, his voice still a little unsteady. "Well... can we, uh, still not do it in public? It's a little inappropriate nonetheless and my gentlemanly upbringing just doesn't want to allow it."

Mint Bunny sighed. "All right. We can keep it to the bedroom." He let out a giggle as Arthur's blush darkened further.

"Flying Mint Bunny, please! Quit saying things like that. I love you, but if you don't quit it, I'm ignoring you."

The bunny looked at him with big, innocent eyes, flying so they were face to face and Arthur couldn't look away. "Would you really do that to me? Your best friend in the whole world?"

"You're horrible. You know I can't stand that look."

"Y-you can't stand me?" He looked like he was going to cry.

"Ack! You know that's not what I mean. I just... can't resist." Arthur's lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Alright. Because you're so cute, I'll accept that excuse," he said, nuzzling happily against Arthur's face.

Arthur put a hand gently against Mint Bunny, holding him against his face and leaning into him a bit. "It's nice to finally have you knowing my feelings. I had no idea that it would be so difficult to keep my feelings to myself. I'm so glad that you love me back."

"I'm so glad you love me! I thought for sure that you didn't because you sent me out to find someone."

"I just wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy. How can anyone not be with a cutie like you!"

"I-I am not cute," he said, dropping his hand and looking away.

"Quit being so stubborn! You are and you know it."

Arthur couldn't help the blush even more. His face was a darker red than it had ever been before. Even redder than the pervy frog had gotten to it.

"Arthur... we've got company," Mint Bunny said with a frown.

Francis had been watching the strange exchange between Arthur and one of his imaginary friends. This was one of those rare occasions where he wanted to know what was going on. Whatever it was, it was making Arthur turn redder and redder by the second, and god did he look cute! Francis was particularly fond of Arthur in red. The color looked great on the man.

Arthur seemed to have something against his face. He must have been nuzzling one of those stupid imaginary friends of his. Francis was jealous of them. They got all of Arthur's attention. Francis wanted to be nuzzled tenderly by the big eyebrowed Brit. He sighed, looking onto the strange scene of a man cuddling something that wasn't there.

Suddenly, Arthur turned his face away from the thing he'd been nuzzling. Francis realized just how red the man was! He'd never seen him so red. A wicked smirk crossed his face and he made his way over to the man who was seemingly alone.

"Bonjour, Angleterre," he said with a smirk, groping Arthur's butt.

Arthur let out a (very manly) squeak, slapping the perverted Frenchman's hands away. "Wh-what the hell?" he shouted, turning quickly to face the other man.

"What were you blushing about?" Francis asked, nuzzling against Arthur.

"N-none of your business, you bloody git!" Arthur was still shouting his face now red from anger as opposed to embarrassment.

Suddenly, Francis yelped, grabbing his own butt and stumbling away from Arthur. His face held a mixture of shock and pain as Flying Mint Bunny raised him into the air by his underwear (which he was actually wearing for once).

"Leave my Arthur alone!" he shouted.

Francis's face turned pale as he wiggled as much to get comfortable as to look at his assailant. "I-it does exist!" His voice held a large amount of shock as he looked up at Mint Bunny, not sure if he was going crazy like Arthur or if that... _thing_ was really there.

"Promise me you'll leave him alone!" Mint Bunny looked furious, an emotion Arthur had never seen on the small animal.

"Uh, Francis, I think you might wanna listen to him. I've never seen him look so upset." Arthur said, looking worried. He didn't want to feel guilty about the Frenchman's time in the ICU, which would undoubtedly be what happened since Flying Mint Bunny was a lot stronger than Arthur expected, not to mention he was small and lithe.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave him alone!" Francis cried out.

Mint Bunny dropped him and Francis crumpled up on the ground. "He's mine," Mint Bunny said, settling himself on top of Arthur's head.

"Right," Francis said, gathering himself off the ground and running off as fast as he could.

Arthur smiled and patted Mint Bunny. "I really do love you," he said grinning.

Mint Bunny merely smiled and settled into Arthur's hair more, closing his eyes for a short nap.

Arthur didn't have any problems with Francis perving on him after that because the other man never knew if that bunny would be there to kick his butt over it.


End file.
